


Share The Loneliness

by Eugeal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles è rimasto da solo dopo la morte di tutti i suoi amici e l'unica sua ragione di vita è la vendetta contro i vampiri. Ma c'è qualcuno che veglia su di lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share The Loneliness

L'uomo chiuse gli occhi e si gettò in avanti a braccia tese, stringendo disperatamente il paletto, certo di morire entro pochi secondi. La punta acuminata incontrò resistenza solo per un attimo, poi Giles si sentì avvolgere da una nuvola di cenere e cadde pesantemente a terra.  
Allentò la presa sul paletto che gli aveva salvato miracolosamente la vita e rimase in ascolto ad occhi chiusi, il viso appoggiato sul pavimento di marmo gelido.  
Niente.  
Nessun rumore infrangeva il silenzio della notte, nulla lasciava presagire la presenza di altri vampiri, ma Giles rimase immobile, disteso sul pavimento.  
Non sarebbe riuscito a muoversi nemmeno volendolo, la lotta contro i vampiri lo aveva prosciugato di ogni energia, e ora si sentiva sfinito. Aprì debolmente gli occhi, lasciando vagare lo sguardo sulla polvere che copriva la sua mano e il pavimento intorno a lui, tutto ciò che restava del vampiro che lo aveva quasi ucciso, e li richiuse subito, abbandonandosi alla sonnolenza che lo stava invadendo.  
Si svegliò solo a giorno inoltrato, tremando per il gelo che gli era strisciato nelle ossa mentre dormiva sul pavimento gelido, e si rialzò a fatica, indolenzito e sofferente.  
La vista gli si annebbiò per un attimo dopo essersi alzato in ginocchio e Giles respirò a fondo, cercando di non perdere i sensi. I vampiri lo avevano colpito duramente e una ferita alla testa gli faceva pulsare dolorosamente le tempie, ma sarebbe sopravvissuto anche questa volta, si disse quasi con rammarico.  
Lentamente si alzò in piedi, continuando a respirare profondamente per scacciare il senso di nausea che lo assaliva a ogni movimento, e mosse qualche passo fino a raggiungere il muro della stanza deserta. Vi si appoggiò con tutto il peso, socchiudendo gli occhi nella luce del sole che filtrava dai vetri sporchi del castello e con un misto di sollievo e di angoscia fu certo di essere solo.

  
Solo.  
Quella parola era la sua salvezza e la sua condanna, si disse con un sospiro, riprendendo a muoversi a fatica verso la porta.  
Fuori il sole era caldo e splendeva luminoso in un modo che gli sembrò quasi innaturale: com'era possibile che una giornata tanto bella potesse seguire alla notte da incubo a cui era appena sopravvissuto?  
Giles guardò l'auto parcheggiata sull'erba, ma non si avvicinò ad essa: il pensiero di guidare gli sembrava quasi assurdo, non pensava che sarebbe riuscito nemmeno a mettere in moto la macchina nelle condizioni in cui si trovava.  
La luce intensa gli feriva gli occhi, facendogli peggiorare il mal di testa e Giles si diresse verso l'ombra degli alberi del parco, cercando un po' di sollievo sia alle sofferenze del suo corpo che al tormento che gli divorava l'animo.  
Un laghetto dalle acque chiare scintillava ai raggi del sole che filtravano tra le fronde degli alberi e Giles si concesse qualche minuto di riposo, lasciandosi scivolare a sedere sull'erba umida di rugiada. Immerse una mano nell'acqua gelida e si sciacquò il viso, lavando via le tracce di sangue secco e la polvere rimasta dopo il combattimento con i vampiri.  
Si sporse a specchiarsi nell'acqua, stupendosi come sempre di non essere poi cambiato molto nonostante tutto quello che era successo da pochi mesi a quella parte: era sempre lo stesso di sempre anche se dentro di sè si sentiva più vecchio di centinaia di anni e più stanco, troppo stanco.  
Solo i suoi occhi rivelavano il dolore che lo torturava giorno dopo giorno e che lo spingeva a cercare e uccidere i vampiri notte dopo notte, usando la vendetta come unico sostegno e incentivo ad andare avanti.  
Dalle profondità dello stagno affiorarono i riflessi dei volti delle persone che aveva amato e che erano morte, uccise dai vampiri: Buffy, Xander, Willow, Anya... e tutti gli altri che aveva conosciuto durante la sua vita di Osservatore e che erano caduti per quella lotta senza fine.  
Una lacrima scivolò dal suo viso, facendo increspare l'acqua e cancellando quelle visioni dolorose. Forse stava impazzendo, si disse, forse il senso di colpa e il dolore di essere l'unico ancora vivo gli stava distruggendo la ragione, ma in fondo non gliene importava molto.  
Prima o poi la morte o la pazzia avrebbero cancellato il suo tormento, gli avrebbero donato quella pace a cui anelava da mesi. E allora finalmente avrebbe potuto riposare.

 

Il vampiro biondo attese il tramonto riparandosi nell'ombra della casa, inquieto. Non appena gli fu possibile uscire senza correre il rischio di bruciare, si diresse di corsa verso il bosco, dove quella mattina aveva visto sparire Giles. L'Osservatore non era ancora tornato alla macchina e Spike si chiedeva se gli fosse successo qualcosa. Corse tra gli alberi, cercandolo ansiosamente e sentì un'ondata di sollievo nello scorgerlo steso sull'erba accanto al laghetto.  
Vivo.  
Ogni giorno, quando sorgeva il sole, Spike tremava per il terrore che Giles facesse qualche gesto folle mentre lui non poteva fermarlo.  
Il vampiro sedette accanto all'Osservatore addormentato guardando le lacrime che ancora bagnavano il viso dell'uomo e i lividi che ne segnavano la pelle.  
Non sapeva nemmeno lui perchè ci tenesse tanto, ma il pensiero che anche Giles potesse morire gli risultava intollerabile, forse perchè era l'ultima persona oltre a lui che ancora ricordasse Buffy, l'unico che condivideva con lui il dolore per la sua morte.  
Da quando la Cacciatrice era morta, Spike aveva iniziato a seguire l'Osservatore da lontano, facilitando la sua lotta contro i vampiri e cercandolo di tenerlo lontano dal pericolo senza farsi vedere, ma non era semplice, Giles sembrava correre rischi inutili sempre più spesso, come se inconsciamente stesse cercando la morte.  
Quella notte ci era andato vicino, troppo. Se il paletto non avesse centrato per caso il cuore del vampiro, Giles sarebbe morto e lui, Spike non avrebbe fatto in tempo a salvarlo.  
Fino ad allora, Spike non si era mostrato all'Osservatore, intuendo che la sua presenza non avrebbe fatto altro che farlo sentire peggio. Era un vampiro, della stessa razza di quelli che avevano ucciso la Cacciatrice e i suoi amici e lui stesso faticava ad accettarlo. Per Giles sarebbe stato intollerabile restargli accanto.  
Ma ormai non poteva continuare a restare nascosto e proteggerlo da lontano, presto avrebbe dovuto rivelarsi a lui, il momento di parlargli si stava avvicinando e non avrebbe potuto rimandarlo ancora a lungo.  
Attese in silenzio.

 

Giles riemerse da un sonno inquieto e nel dormiveglia scorse la figura immobile seduta accanto a lui. Il panico lo invase e di colpo fu completamente sveglio. Cercò a tentoni il paletto e maledisse la sua imprudenza non trovandolo, doveva averlo lasciato all'interno del castello.  
Tentò di alzarsi in piedi, ma il vampiro allungò un braccio verso la sua spalla, costringendolo a restare seduto e in quel momento Giles lo vide in faccia alla luce della luna.  
\- Spike. - Disse, riconoscendolo e la voce gli tremò nel pronunciare quella parola.  
\- Non ti farò del male, Rupert. Non ti agitare. Va tutto bene. -  
Disse il vampiro biondo, cercando di dissipare il terrore e la disperazione che vedeva negli occhi dell'Osservatore.  
Giles lo guardò per qualche secondo, poi si rilassò leggermente, rendendosi conto che Spike non lo avrebbe ucciso o forse decidendo che non gliene importava nulla.  
\- Non vedo come puoi dirlo. - Disse piano, quasi a se stesso.  
\- Cosa? Che non ti farò nulla? -  
\- Che va tutto bene. - Rispose Giles lasciandosi sfuggire un singhiozzo soffocato.  
\- In effetti è uno schifo. - Ammise tristemente il vampiro.  
Giles lo guardò, sorpreso nel vedere che anche Spike aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
\- La amavo. - Disse Spike. - Lo so che non ci crederai, ma l'amavo. -  
L'Osservatore non rispose, ma Spike vide le lacrime che avevano ripreso a scorrere sul suo volto.  
Il vampiro gli strinse la spalla in un gesto di incoraggiamento, ma ritrasse la mano sentendolo tremare involontariamente sotto il suo tocco.  
\- Non farti ammazzare, Rupert. Buffy ti voleva bene, tutti ti volevano bene. Ed è molto di più di qualunque sentimento abbia mai provato per me. -  
Giles lo guardò senza parlare, non capiva cosa volesse da lui il vampiro, ma il dolore nei suoi occhi era inequivocabile.  
\- Lo so che vuoi vendicarti. - Proseguì Spike alzandosi in piedi e porgendo una mano a Giles per aiutarlo. - E' la stessa cosa che voglio io. Ma non c'è bisogno di morire per farlo. Lascia che ti aiuti, combattiamo insieme da adesso in poi. -  
Giles lo guardò per qualche secondo, poi annuì e prese la mano di Spike accettando il suo aiuto.  
\- Sterminiamoli tutti. - Disse, decidendo di dimenticare che anche Spike era un vampiro, che anche lui apparteneva a quella razza dannata che gli aveva sottratto ogni affetto e ogni speranza.  
Vampiro ed Osservatore tornarono verso la macchina, l'anima oppressa dallo stesso identico dolore che però ora sembrava leggermente meno straziante: non erano più soli.


End file.
